Redemption and Damnation
by Zelnaris
Summary: From warchief to undead exile
1. Prologue Death and Rebirth

The time has come. Today Lord Gwyn's soul shall be put to rest by my hands. But I am getting ahead of myself. You're probably wondering, "Who are you" and "How did you reach this point?" My name is Osiris, after one of my people's lunar gods. And this is my story.

"Osiris, Osiris, wake up," said a young female voice, sweet as honey and smooth as silk.

"I'm up, I'm up already, "I said as I crawled out of bed. "Good morning Isis, how a…" Smack: Isis interrupts me by throwing my chain mail vest in my face.

"It's past noon, you fool, we are going to be late," she said, putting her long, reddish-brown hair into a battle braid. I walked up behind her. Turned her around, arms around her waist and looked into her bright brown eyes.

"You worry too much, my love. The clans would not dare start the hunt without their warchief," I say as I kiss her full, pink lips…

"And you, Osiris," she says whilst looking into my hazel eyes, "do not worry enough." Isis then proceeds to grab my short, dirty blonde hair and drags me toward my plate armor.

Once we finished our preparations, we went to rendezvous with the hunters from each clan. When we arrived, I addressed those going on the hunt. "Fellow warriors, you know why you're here. A drake threatens our homes our families and today we shall end that threat," I say as I raise my blade in the air and finish with, "And the one land the final blow gets to keep its head!"

"DRAKE!" a villager yells as I finish my speech.

So it comes to us, I think to myself, whilst letting out a large *SIGH*. "WARRIORS, TO BATTLE. FOR GLORY. FOR GWYNDOLYN," I yell, signaling the start of the attack.

I charge in, landing the first blow to one wing while Isis strikes the other. "Fly now, foul beast," she yells, reminding me yet again how she stole my heart so many hunts ago. In an instant, the others start attacking as well, then the beast lets out a stream of fire, taking the lives of two young hunters.

"NOOOO!"

I turn and see my love blinded by rage, yelling and running like a madman towards the drake's head.

At that moment, I see the drake open its mouth, aglow with flame. "Isis, look out!" I yell, not only pushing her out of the way, but being caught in jagged teeth of the beast's jaw. "I may die monster, but I shall not fall alone," I shout as I bring down my blade, decapitating it with one clean cut.

After the drake falls dead I release myself from the jaw of the beast and begin to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Isis saying, "Osiris, my love, please stay wi…" I am no longer hear her as draw my last breath… Or so I thought.

The next day I wake in chains and as I struggle to free myself I see Anubis and he says, "Do not struggle. You have risen as a cursed undead, so it is with great sorrow that I must bring you to the asylum my warchief. So I beg you close your eyes and rest; there are things you do not wish to see as we leave."

I take one last look anyways and to my dismay Isis is being beaten down, for I could tell she had been trying to save me and I yell, "No, leave her alone, you bastards." As I jump off the wagon and try to reach her, but before I get far, Anubis uses his club to knock me out. As I lose consciousness, my only thought is, "Isis, my love, please move on to a new, safe and happy life."


	2. Chapter 1 Sorrow and Vengance

"Ugh, my head," I say, holding the spot I was hit by Akmet while coming to. Realizing I was already in my cell, I tried to go back to sleep.

_Clank, clank, clank_.

"What's that?" I wonder, looking up to see a man in steel armor covered in a blue tabard with gold embroidery.

_Thud._

The stranger drops a body down with a key on it. Why he didn't just drop the key, I'll never know.

The key is for my cell door. Before using it, I look at my surroundings and see that my cell is at the end of a hall. I quickly check what I was left with, which turns out to be a mere ten black firebombs, a set of hard leather armor, and a broken straight sword.

Luckily, there seems to be no hostiles in the area, so I unlock the cell door and walk down the hall to find an exit to the asylum.

I soon find a latter at the end of the hall, past a small pool of water. The ladder leads me to a room with large dual doors. I open the doors and walk through, only to have them close and lock behind me. First thing I do is scan the room and find another pair of doors and a hallway. As I head towards the door, I hear a strange growl.

_Boom!_

I huge demon drops down in front of me. I quickly take a fire bomb and throw it. The demon writhes in pain, yet easily swings its huge hammer. Dodging it, I throw two more fire bombs before dodging once more and throw a final fire bomb, making the beast fall to the ground, covered in blood and burns.

I walk towards the exit, only to find it locked, so I turn and head down the hall I saw earlier. I find a bonfire at the end of the hall. Knowing my limit, I decide to take a break before heading through the next hallway.

Once I have recovered, I enter the next passage, only to be ambushed by an archer. Luckily, I spot a shield freshly stabbed in a Hollow's chest. I grab the shield and duck into a small room next to the corpse.

While adjusting the straps to fit my arm, I noticed strong similarities between this and my beloved's Heater shield. I think to myself, 'No, it couldn't be.' With lightning speed, I raise the Heater and dash towards the archer. After blocking a single arrow and reaching the stairs at the middle of the hall, the archer ran away.

At the end of the hall, I spot a sword on a corpse. Once I reach the blade, pain shoots through my heart as though I had been stabbed – it's my love Isis, cut down by the Hollows, which I would think to be impossible until I notice and examine a small puncture wound on her neck. After closer examination I recognize it as one of our clan's poisons. "YOU BASTARDS, YOU'LL ALL DIE FOR THIS!" I yell, proclaiming my intent for revenge.

I pick up her sword and head down the hall to my left towards the archer with shield raised. The archer lets loose two arrows I block one while dodging the other giving me the chance to circle around for a back stab ending it. Once I remove the blade from its back I exit the hall and see stairs leading both up and down. I head up the stairs stopping when I hear faint rumbling sound and in the corner of my eye a giant iron ball is seen coming down the stairs I roll off the edge to dodge.I get up to see that it made a whole in the wall to a small room so i head inside sword at the ready.

When I enter the room to my surprise i see the man that dropped the body with the key to my cell down to me.

"M'lord *cough* I am pleased to see you've made it,though *cough* by the weapon you carry and the look on your face M'lady did not i am truly sorry"said the the man coughing up his own blood seemingly near death himself.

"Who are you that you woul..."I started to say until i saw his face."Akmet is that you,why are you here?"I asked resisting the urge to just cut off his head on the spot.

"I am here to give you these and to relay a message from our priestess"he says handing me a flask and a large key."The key is to exit this place m'lord and that is an enchanted flask that heals the wounds of an undead a certain amount of times though its properties can be restored at any one of the bonfires in this land".

"I see and now tell me the message"i demanded letting more of my anger show.

"Yes of course,the priestess says you are the one chosen to end the curse of the undead though she knows not how the goddess Gwyndolin did not make *cough* that clear to her, now go before it is to late i shall use my last moments to properly bury m'lady"he said as he got up and left the room.

With out missing a step i head back to the demons room to leave though i take its weapon for my own before I outside i head down the only path there is only to come to a cliff.

"Now what?"I say just as a huge crow comes up out of nowhere.I try to run but before i can it grabs me and flies me away to where i do not know.

After a few hours i am dropped off in what looks to be a run down shrine.I look around to see where i am and all i see is a bonfire and a man with one path on each side of thing i do is ask the man where i am.

"Ah a new arrival eh welcome to Firelink Shrine,if your wonder what to do there are two bells one in the Burg and one in the swamp."he starts saying a little to easily."Roumor has it something grand happens if both are bells are rung though any attempt to do so would be suicide,but you don't seem the type to let that stop you so do enjoy your last moments hahaha."he laughs creepily as he warns me.

"Well then i know what i must do,first I shall handle the Burg then the swamp"I say as i walk towards the aqueduct.

I think i shall stop here for now for I do not wish to be killed on my way to face him from lack of rest so goodnight,and if you really must hear more i shall continue in the morning.


End file.
